Some projects that require expertise in microRNAs and, specifically, in miR-200 family and miR-34a, has been initiated. It has been shown that miR-200 family members (co-transcribed miR-200c, -141; co-transcribed miR-200b, -200a, -429) and miR-34a increase in response to oxidative stress suggesting that these miRNAs may play a functional role in conditions associated with enhanced production of reactive oxygen species (ROS) such as aging and diabetes. Some miR-200 family members exhibit an age-associated increase in human skin fibroblasts and liver, and in non-human primates skeletal muscle. Further, miR-200c increases within the myocardium of old and diabetic rodents, in femoral arteries of diabetic rodents and in skin cells of patients with type 2 diabetes and diabetic foot ulcers. He directs the conception and implementation of the following ongoing projects: Establish the role of miR-200 family members in myocardial function and its potential link to systolic and diastolic dysfunction in aging and diabetes; Establish the role of miR-200 family members and miR-34a in vascular dysfunction in aging and diabetes; Establish the expression level of circulating miR-200 family members in human aging, diabetes, obesity; Establish the role of miR-200 family members in skeletal muscle function.